1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to high frequency connectors. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to high frequency connectors suitable for installation in a connector capable of transmitting high frequency electronic signals. The high frequency connector and a cable terminal connector can match with each other. Utilizing the grounding conductor of the high frequency connector, the high frequency electronic noise of the docking connector can be transmitted to the grounding circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
As the volume of the information transmission between many electronic devices is increasing, the speed of signal transmission between many electronic devices must be increased accordingly. In order to allow users to transmit large volumes of electronic information in shorter periods of time, apart from increasing the channels of transmission of electronic signals between the electronic devices, a general measure of increasing the frequency of transmission of the electronic signals between the electronic devices is adopted at present. Connectors are a kind of communication bridge for the electronic signals emitted from various electronic devices. Under the condition that the frequency of the electronic signals transmitted between various electronic devices has been gradually increasing, the adverse effect of high frequency electronic signals when those high frequency electronic signals pass through the high frequency connector should be considered. The reason that has an adverse effect to the transmission of the high frequency electronic signal must be controlled or dealt with by suitable corresponding measures in order to alleviate the substantial effect. Thus, a high frequency electronic signal can be completely transmitted between most of the electronic devices with little or no loss.
Under the trend of the minimization of the size of the electronic devices, the overall volume of the high frequency connector is also required to be minimized. Consequently, under the condition that the quantity of terminals has not decreased or only a small quantity of terminals has been increased, the quantity of terminals in an unit area is thus increased, forming a so-called connector. However, the continuous decrease of space between the conductive terminals is unfavorable due to the transmission of high frequency electronic signals. It is because the high frequency electronic signals transmitted by each of the conductive terminals can easily lead to crosstalk, leading to high frequency electronic signals which were originally transmitted to produce noise.
As shown in FIG. 15, the U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,769 discloses a high frequency connector including an insulator A, a plurality of terminals B, a shielding case C and a grounding conductor D. In the disclosure, the insulator A includes a frame A1, a first insulating unit A2 and a second insulating unit A3. In this prior art, the frame A1 of the insulator A has a through hole A11. The first insulating unit A2 extends a tongue plate portion A22 at a base portion A21. The tongue plate portion A22 of the first insulating unit A2 can penetrate the through hole All of the frame A1 of the insulator A, and the second insulating unit A3 is installed at an appropriate location of the first insulating unit A2. Each of the terminals B is distinguished as first group terminals B3 and second group terminals B4. Each of the terminals B has a contact portion B1 and a fixing portion B2, and the contact portion B1 of each of the terminal B of the first group terminals B3 is arranged on an outer surface (an upper surface of the tongue plate portion A22 in the Figs.) of the first insulating unit A2. The second group terminals B4 are fixed on the second insulating unit A3. Then, through the assembly procedure of the two insulating units A2, A3, the contact portion B1 of each of the terminal B of the second group terminals B4 is arranged on an outer surface (an lower surface of the tongue plate portion A22 in the Figs.) of the first insulating unit A2. The fixing portion B2 of each of the terminals B is fixed on a circuit board, such that each of the terminals and the appropriate electric circuit of the circuit board can be electrically connected.
In the disclosure of the prior art, the insulator A is restrained by the shielding case C. By utilizing the characteristics of the shielding of electromagnetic waves by the metallic material of the shielding case C, the terminals B fixed on the insulator A are protected. The effect on signal completeness during the transmission of electronic signals of each of the terminals B by electromagnetic waves outside the high frequency connector is prevented.
In the disclosure of the prior art, since the contact portion B1 of each of the terminals B of the first group terminals B3 and the second group terminals B4 is arranged on the two opposite surfaces of the tongue plate portion A22 of the insulator A, the distance between the contact portion B1 of each of the terminals B of the two group terminals B3, B4 is made too close. This can easily produce a mutual induction of the electromagnetic waves, particularly when a high frequency electronic signal is transmitted. Therefore, the grounding conductor D isolates the electromagnetic waves of the two group terminals B3, B4 causing a mutual induction.
In the disclosure of the prior art, the grounding conductor D has a plurality of cantilevers D1 and a plurality of connecting portions D2. The cantilever D1 of each of the grounding conductor D extends between the contact portion B1 of each of the terminals B of the two group terminals B3, B4, then transmits the noises of electromagnetic waves between the contact portion B1 of each of the terminals B of the two group terminals B3, B4 through the connecting portions D2 of the grounding conductor D to the grounding circuit.
In the disclosure of the prior art, the grounding conductor D forms an interference with the first insulating unit A2 through each of the cantilevers D1. The base portion A21 and the tongue plate portion A22 of the first insulating unit A2 have to be provided with channels (not shown in the Figs.) to accommodate each of the cantilever D1. With this structure, apart from the breaking of the shielding effect of the grounding conductor D, the channels located at the base portion A21 and the tongue plate portion A22 of the first insulating unit A2 are difficult to form, which should be improved.